Spirits of the Tales
by SyphonVectorman
Summary: A completely original Fanfic based on the series of Tales of Symphonia & Summon Spirits. Featuring new characters, new plots, and many more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_As many may already know, Summon Spirits possess incredible powers which can control many elements and other environmental things. It is said that these spirits may allow humans or elves known as Summoners to use their powers (IF, the spirits considers the summoner to be worthy of using their power.). If another summoner requires a pact with a spirit who is already in a pact, it was said that the spirit can still uphold that pact, and create a new one with the summoner._

_However, this was not meant to be._

_After the last Summoner completed her vow, the Summon Spirits were spread across the worlds again and developed a new system. If one requires a pact with a Summon Spirit who is already in a pact, then that Summoner must outlast the Spirit's Summoner in battle. The winner of the battle claims the right of the Summon Spirit, while the other Summoner loses their pact, and cannot try to have another pact until 7 days from that day has passed. You may request the battle by going to the Summon Spirit at their corresponding seals, or by speaking to the Spirit's Summoner themselves, in order to challenge them again._

_Sylph, Efreet, Undine, Luna, Aska, Gnome, Celsius, Shadow, Volt, Origin & Maxwell, it would be a Summoner's dream to obtain them all..._


	2. Epic 1: The Beginning

**Epic 1: The Beginning**

"Maxwell, the Summon Spirit of Birth... Controls everything that's mana... Signature Spell? Meteor Storm... Hehe, it'd be so cool to summon him!..."

A blonde boy at the age of 15 is sitting at a library in Sybak, reading a book. The sound of breathing was heard in front of him.

"Huh?" The boy wondered as he placed his book down on the table. Right in front him is a girl with long red hair.

"Woah!" Startled, the boy jumps back to his seat.

The girl sighed, "Gani, Gani, Gani... When will you ever get your nose out of that book hmmm?"

Gani (the boy) replied, "Hey Mal, you know that it isn't nice to sneak up on people..."

"Pffft, you're too easy to scare."

"Sh... Shut up..."

"Anyway, what 'cha reading now hmm?"

"Ehh, It's nothing..."

She picks up the book, "Let's see here..."

"Mallory!" Gani yells as he attempts to get his book. Mallory forces her palm down his head, slamming it on the table, and continues to read.

"OW!" Gani Cried.

"Hmm... Maxwell huh? Don't tell me you're _still_ into this Summoning crap."

Gani jerks his head away and snatches the book from Mallory's hands, "It isn't crap! Summoning is a very neat thing to do actually. If you summon the right spirits, you can change the ground formation around you, summon win and even change water currents! Just like the famous Sheena Fujibayashi did. Just you wait, I'm going to be a famous Summoner soon, just like Sheena."

"Uh... Huh. So when will you be coming back with us in _Reality_ huh?"

Gani stands up, book in hand, "Look, if you're just here to mess with my head then whatever. I'll find another place to read." and he walks away.

Mallory turns around watching Gani walk outside, "Y'know, sometimes I worry about that guy..."

Outside, Gani notices a brown haired boy who looked to be in the same age group as him.

"Hey Raz!" Gani shouted as he runs up to him.

The brown haired boy (Raz), turns to Gani, "Oh hey Gani, what's up?"

"Here check this out." Gani opens his book and shows it in front of Raz.

Raz glances at the book, "Maxwell... Yeah, he'd be cool to summon I guess."

"Hehe, think of all the things we can do if I can summon him!"

"Knowing you, you'd probably use his powers to stop time and actually get to class on time."

"Well yeah, that'd be one thing. But think bigger. I'd go back in time, change the names of some towns and soon, everything will be named after me! It'll be like, my kingdom!"

Gani laughs hysterically while Raz just stares at him and sighs, "Y'know, you set too many impossible goals for yourself..."

"Well Raz, I should be the one to talk. I mean, best juggler in the world?" Gani mocked.

"L-Look!" Raz waves his arms while speaking, "I... I told you not to bring that up!"

"Heh." Gani smirked, "So you better shut up until you can actually pursue that goal while I, Gani K. Hakudo shall be the one of the most famous Summoners you'll ever see!"

"Eh whatever... Anyways, class is about to start soon, you coming with?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay outside and read for a little while."

"Gani! You can just read that book inside!"

"Nah, too noise and besides, it's more peaceful out here."

"Grrr..." Raz growled, "Fine whatever, I'll be on my way. But don't say I didn't warn you when you're late..." and he walks away.

Gani shrugs and walks under a shady tree. He takes a seat in the nice fuzzy grass and continues to read his book.

A few minutes later, in Classroom 3 of the Academy of Sybak, Professor Atori (Gani's teacher) arrives in his classroom with... Most of his students.

"Hello class, I've arrived." Greeted Professor Atori.

"Good morning Professor Atori." the students replied.

"Today, we'll be learning more about how the hero Lloyd Ir--"

Suddenly, the door opens and Gani walks inside.

"Ah um... Sorry Professor Atori, I.. I--"

"Lost track of time again? We know that already, now please be seated."

"Y-Yeah... I'll go do that now..." Gani replied nervously.

The class giggles while Gani takes his seat beside Raz.

"Now then," Atori continues, "Before we were rudely interrupted. We were about to learn more about how the hero LLoyd Irving and his group..."

While Professor Atori was lecturing his class, Raz whispered to Gani.

"See what I mean? You should've listened to me earlier. Now you're late."

"Ehhh It's alright. It's not like anything bad will happen to me if I'm late."

"You never know though, you might be punished next time.

"Why would I be punished for being late? Just because I miss a few minutes of class doesn't mean I don't know my fact. Actually, I'm doing just fin--"

"Gani!" Called Professor Atori, "Can you tell me which Desian Grand Cardinal was in control of the Asgard Human Ranch?"

Startled Gani stands up, "Uhh... Magnius, R-right?"

"No, Magnius was in control of the Palmacosta Ranch. Now if you were actually _listening_ instead of disturbing your fellow classmates, you would've known that it was Kvar who was in control of the Asgard Ranch."

"Ah umm... Y-yeah..."

"Take your seat now Gani."

The class giggles while he sits down.

"Now then... Kvar happened to play a..."

Raz turns to Gani, "So, you still know your facts now huh?" he mocked.

"Sh... Shut up..." Gani muttered.

After class, Raz & Gani were walking down the halls.

"Gah! Why does Professor Atori always have to pick on me?" Gani cried.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're always late." Raz replied.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for smart-ass remarks right now... I wish the Professor would burn in hell."

"Woah, he's only doing his job Gani. Not like he always wants to pick on you."

"Oh really? Then why the hell am I the only one he keeps calling on?"

"Maybe it's because you're easily distracted."

Gani glares at Raz.

"Uhhh..." Raz stammered, "I... I better go to my magic class now..." and he walks ahead of Gani.

"...Gah, forget him..." Gani muttered to himself, "I gotta get to my next class..."

Gani continues walking down the halls until he enters a room which is entitled "Swordsmanship E" on the door.

Inside the classroom, Gani takes a seat in his desk, while Mallory sits in front of him.

Mallory turns to Gani, "Smooth move with the Professor last class, Gani." She said sarcastically.

"You know... I'm honestly tired of him embarrassing me every single class..." Gani replied.

"Ever heard of actually thrashing that book and getting to class on time?"

"Mal! You know I can't get rid of this book!"

She sighs, "Then quit complaining and get used to it."

Gani glares at her for a moment, and doesn't respond.

As Mallory turns back, a man wielding a sword comes into the center of the class.

"Greetings young warriors." Said the man.

"Greetings Gohota Sensei." replied the students.

"Students, have you all mastered the Sword Rain Skill as instructed?"

The class gives various responses.

"Well then, time to put your training to the test. Everyone please go outside and enter the Academy Courtyard." Instructed Gohota.

Gohota Sensei walks outside the class while the rest of the students follow, bringing their blades.

Once outside, Gohota Sensei instructed, "This is what you must do. We will have a tournament styled test where each of you will be facing your fellow classmates. The goal of each match will be for you to outlast your opponent. If you happen to do that, or if your classmate admits defeat, then you advance through the Tournament bracket. You will be graded by your offense skill, defensive skill, and your use of the new tech. In this case, it's Sword Rain. You'll receive bonus grades if you can combo with the skill or even use double ups with former skills."

"Now if you happen to be in the semi-finals or the finals. You'll receive bonus grades. If you happen to be the winner, not only will your receive bonus grades, but you'll also be rewarded with a Secret Skill Book that I've been keeping in my possession. Now those are the rules. Preserve your energy, and do your best. Let us begin!"

All 24 students are standing in one row, equipped with armor and swords.

"First match up! Hara Syokome against Lune Taroumo!"

A male and female step out line and faced each other in the middle of the fighting field.

"Battle commence!" Gohota announced.

The two students start to clash blades, while Gani stands beside Mallory, he turns to her and asked, "So, did you master the skill Mal?"

"Of course, I also got a special technique up my sleeve."

"Oh god, another one? How the hell do you do it?"

"Well, I actually practice unlike some people who are real bookworms."

"...Perfectionist." Snapped Gani.

"Bookworm." Mallory responded.

They both stuck their tongues out and turned their backs away from each other.

The sound of a sword falling to the ground was heard while a figure collapses to the ground.

"And Hara Syokome advances to the next round!"

Both warriors got up and went back to their rows, one who is barely able to move and the other who looks to be in good physical condition.

"Good work you two." Gohota commented, "Our next match up is Seraph Jneia against Gani Hakudo!"

"Alright, I'll show ya what I got!" Gani hollered as he walked to the middle of the arena.

"Don't hurt yourself out there Mr. Summoner." Snapped Mallory.

"Heh, we'll see..." Gani muttered to himself.

"Well Shrimp, ready to lose?" his taller opponent, Seraph insulted.

"Just you wait what I got in store for you." Gani replied.

"Hey everyone! Shrimpy's got _something_ in store for me!" Seraph laughs while replying.

"Grrr..." Gani growls while gripping tightly onto his sword, "At least I'm more smarter than you Mr. 20!"

"Say that in front of my face, pun--"

Gohota cuts Seraph off, "Both of you, enough! It is worthless to waste time on chit-chat that won't be beneficial to either side! Now, get your blades ready!"

"Y-yes Gohota Sensei!" Gani Stammered.

"Hmph, whatever..." Seraph muttered.

"Now may the battle commence!" Gohota announced.

Gani charges at Seraph with a lunge slash. However, Seraph blocks the blow.

"Heh, is that all ya got Shrimp?" Seraph mocked as he sweep kicks Gani.

Gani falls back as Seraph slashes Gani's chest.

"Argh!" Gani cries on impact.

After taking several blows from Seraphs blade, Gani is knocked back, along with his blade. He attempts to reach for his sword but Seraph kicks his blade away and strikes Gani on his chest again.

"Ugh crap!" Gani cries again while Seraph slashes.

"Man... You're really a wimp, y'know that?..." Seraph sighed while he ended his assault on Gani.

Seraph walks in front of Gohota, "Sensei, it's obvious who the winner is of this match. So you better call it off before I embarrass Shrimpy more."

"Ah don't be so certain Seraph..." Gohota replied as he points past Seraph.

"Eh?..." Seraph wondered as he turns around.

As Seraph turned around, he notices Gani rushing towards him, blade in hand.

"Heh, you just don't know how to stay down eh Shrimp?" Seraph mocked.

"SHUT UP!" Gani yells as he continues running.

"Look at this, wide open..." Seraph sighs as he jabs Gani towards his stomach.

"Ugh!" Gani cried while he was jabbed.

Seraph then nails Gani with the hilt of his sword towards his back, knocking him down.

"Wow, what a loser huh? What did this Shrimp want to be again? Oh right, a Summoner... To think that would happen..." Seraph laughed hysterically as he turns to the rest of his students.

"That is enough Seraph, do not embarrass Gani any further than he is now." Instructed Gohota.

"Hey c'mon Sensei. It's just my way of telling the Shrimp to train some more. Not my fault he's a wimp." Seraph snickers after he replied.

"I...Am not a wimp..." Gani muttered to himself.

"You know what Seraph? I think you should shut your big mouth before I do it for ya!" Mallory threatened.

"Hey! No one threatens Seraph Jneia like that! Eh... Especially a girl! So shut up!"

"I am not a wimp!..." Gani muttered to himself again, struggling.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?"

"I'll break you like I did to Shrimpy right there after school. We'll see how tough you are." Seraph threatened.

"Oh really? Well, you better take another look at that _Shrimp_ again Seraph." Mallory suggested as she points past him.

"Huh? What do you mean?..." Seraph wondered as he turned around.

Right in front of him, Seraph sees Gani, still struggling to maintain his balance.

"I... Am not a wimp..." Gani muttered.

"Woah! Shrimpy's still up and at 'em? You should've stayed down shrimpy, cause now you're in a world of pain!" Seraph yelled as he rushes towards Gani.

As Seraph rushes towards Gani, Gani just stands there, as if he was expecting something to happen.

_The hell? Is Gani signing his death wish or something?_ Mallory thought.

"GANI! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!" Mallory yelled.

However, Gani continues to stand his ground while Seraph jumps in the air.

"You're mine!" Seraph yells as he dives towards Gani, blade first.

"GANI!" Mallory screamed.

Gani takes the blow, however he still stands there, as if he didn't feel the blow at all.

"What the hell?" Seraph stopped in confusion.

"Look whose got who now... Wimp." Gani said as he swiftly slashes Seraph on his hip.

"Gah! What the?" Seraph stammers as he takes the blow.

Gani flips over Seraph and knees him in the back. Then, grasps his sword tightly and jumps back.

"Take this! SWORD RAIN!" Gani yells as he rushes towards Seraph, thrusting him multiple times causing Seraph to fall down.

Gani then jumps on top of Seraph, blade towards his throat.

"H-hey man!... Okay! Okay! I won't call you a wimp anymore! Just don't kill me man!"

_Damned Professor... damned Seraph..._ Gani thought to himself.

"**DIE!**" he yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohota yelled.

"Huh?..." Gani questions as if he was released from a trance.

"The duel is over Gani, you have won. Do not do anything you will regret!"

Gani drops his blade to the ground and gets up, "Y-yes Gohota Sensei..."

"Now, help your opponent up."

Gani helps Seraph up. Swiftly after getting up, Seraph swiftly walks away from Gani.

Gani returns to his spot in line as Mallory turns towards him.

"What... Was that...?" Mallory asked.

"I... I don't know.. I just... I was just mad... That's all... I guess I went out of control a bit..." Gani replied.

"Woah uh Gani... I think you should control that anger then..."

"Err, Yeah..."

_A bit out of control? He could've killed the guy!..._ Mallory thought to herself.

They both remained silent until a few other matches have been done, then it was Mallory's turn.

"Our next match is Mallory Leonis against Chris Toine!"

Mallory steps into the fighting arena, as her opponent walks in front of her.

"Hey Mal! Can't wait to see your so called _Special_ technique!" Gani yelled.

"Oh uh--" Mallory stammered, "Y-yeah! Haha, you'll be blown away by it!..." Mallory replied as she laughs nervously.

"Oh geez, my first opponent is a girl? This shouldn't take long.. Heh heh.." Mallory's opponent, Chris insulted.

The whole class was silent as Mallory turns swiftly to her opponent.

_Oh geez, what a loser this guy is... He's gonna get it..._ Gani thought to himself.

"Battle commence!" Gohota announced.

"Ladies first sissy, I won't embarrass you totally out here." Chris offered.

"Ooooo..." The class exclaimed.

_Ouch... Mal can't take that..._ Gani thought to himself.

"C'mon! Hit me first! I insist!" Chris demanded.

Mallory sighs, "Well, you asked for it..." and she starts to run towards her opponent.

"Hey guys! She's actually gonna strike first! Let's all give a round of applause!" Chris mocked.

Mallory attempts to slash Chris, which Chris dodged immediately when she striked.

"Good try, but that was kinda lame sissy." Chris mocked.

"Demon fang!" Mallory shouted.

Mallory creates a shockwave from her blade which hits Chris, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Chris cried in shock.

Mallory runs right in front of Chris, and she strikes with multiple slashes at him. This time, all of them made constant contact.

"Ugh! What the?" Chris cried.

"Get ready!..." Mallory warned as she retreated a bit.

"DEMONIC SWORD RAIN!"

Mallory creates another shockwave which stops Chris in his tracks again, then she strikes with swift multiple thrusts towards Chris, knocking him down during the process.

"And Mallory Leonis advances to the next round! With such terrific swordsmanship as well!" Gohota announces.

The class applauds as Mallory walks back in line.

As Chris gets up and walks back in line, Gohota instructed, "Chris! You better practice harder next time, if you don't want to lose to _Miss Sissy_."

The class snickers as Chris hangs his head down saying, "Ye-yes Gohota Sensei..."

"Now for our next Match-up!"

Battle after battle, both Gani and Mallory have won every one of their battles in their own ways. Mallory with her talents and Gani with his... Sudden rage & strength. It just so happens that the two of them both made it to the final match.

"Our finals are as follow! Gani Hakudo clashes blades with Mallory Leonis! May both students step out of line!"

Both of them do so and turn toward each other.

"Now I want you two to do your best and no matter what happens, both of you are winners, alright?"

"Yes Gohota Sensei." The both replied.

"Now... Battle Commence!" Gohota announced.

They both start to swing their blades against one another, Mallory was the first to speak.

"We-Well! We both managed to make it to the finals huh? Just because I'm your final opponent doesn't mean you should back down on me! Now, let's put on a finals match to remember!"

"Y-yeah..." Gani replied.

The two of them jumped back and readied their swords. They both charged at each other, each showing their tremendous speed and the best of determination. They're both about to class until...

**RING!...**

"Huh?..." Mallory stopped in her tracks.

"Lo... LOOK OUT!" Gani warned.

Gani crashes into Mallory, the two of them fell to the ground, right against each other.

"The school bell has rung! It's ashame though, the finals were starting to look like a dramatic match! We'll have to wait 'till next class for the finals to be complete!" Gohota announced.

Mallory starts to get up first.

"That... Was unexpected..."

Gani gets up after her.

"Yeah, to think class would be over so soon..."

Mallory then turns to Gani.

"Heh, saved by the bell eh? Well, this gives you more time to practice... See ya later!"

And she walks away. Gani watches her leave the courtyard.

_Yeah..._ Gani thought, _Next time, we'll see..._

Just later, Mallory was walking across the halls in her school, until she started to hear some pained groaning.

_Huh?..._ Mallory thought, _Where is that coming from?..._

She turns to the direction of the groaning and finds out that it's coming out of the Nurse's Office.

_The Nurse actually has a customer today? Hmmm, let's check this out..._ She thought to herself.

She walks inside the Nurse's office and when she got inside, she noticed that Seraph (along with a few other people she recognized from her Swordsman class), were all wearing bandages.

"Well, what are you people doing here?" She asked once she got in.

Seraph turns to Mallory, with an angered expression. (More like worried)

"Oh it's you..." Seraph sighed as he grasps onto his hip.

"Awww... What's' the matter? Feeling the effects of "Shrimpy's" blows?" She mocked.

"Mallory... It's really serious you know..."

"Aw c'mon... It can't be that serious. I mean it's Gani we're talking about here! He shouldn't be able to do THIS much damage..."

"Hmph! You don't even know what the freak can do!"

"Hmmm, and if I did?"

"Just look at this wound!" Seraph yelled.

Seraph takes off his bandages on his hip, revealing an insanely large wound with blood dripping. Mallory also noticed some of his bones showing at this horrific sight.

"Oh my..." Mallory was speechless.

Gohota Sensei stepped in from behind Mallory.

"This is the result of Gani's rage towards his students."

Mallory swiftly turn to Gohota Sensei.

"S-sensei! Are... Are you serious?"

"Yes... This is a very serious situation though. Mallory, be careful in your final match with Gani. Seeing that you're his friend, you could calm him down and make the finals a friendly match. You already saw what Gani did to his other opponents, I wouldn't want the same to happen to you Mallory."

"Y-yes Gohota Sensei... I'll... I'll be careful.." Mallory replied in shock.

"Alright, now I want you to leave this room and let your classmates heal."

"You mean they were all victim to Gani as well?"

Gohota nods.

"Oh... Okay Sensei..." Mallory said as she leaves the room.

Gohota turns to Seraph.

"You, do not remove your bandages unless told to." He warned.

"Actually, I'm kind of feeling a bit better without the bandages..."

A gust of wind is felt throughout the room.

"ARGH!" Seraph screamed in pain.

"Hmm... I'll get the bandages." Gohota said as he walks away from Seraph.

_That Gani boy really needs to control his anger... Or else, I'll have to take matters into my own hands..._ Gohota thought as he was wrapping the bandages around Seraph's hip.

Outside, Mallory was walking down the school hall, thinking to herself.

_Damn... Did Gani really do all that? No... It can't be... That's not possible.. I know him, he wouldn't do such a think... But... But that wound... Could it really be him doing all this?... I... I hope he'll be comfortable in the fi--_

Mallory bumps into a person, knocking the two of them down.

"Woah!" Mallory cried as she fell to the ground.

She looks across from her and noticed that Gani was the person shoe knocked down.

"Oww..." Gani muttered as he got up.

"Damn it Mal, ya gotta watch where you're going!"

"Gani, maybe you should be the one doing that instead of reading your book..." Raz, who was beside Gani said while he was picking up Gani's book from the ground.

Mallory gets up while dusting herself off.

"Oh yeah um... Sorry..."

"Eh well anyways, you know what tomorrow is right?" Gani asked.

"Y-yeah. It's our finals match..." She replied.

"No, no besides that..." Gani said.

"Umm well... No clue, spill." Mallory responded.

"Oh god, she forgot already..." Raz snickered.

"Damn, now I owe you 50 gald..." Gani muttered.

"Heh, I actually thought I'd lose this one. Seeing that Mallory barely for--" Raz was cut off.

"GUYS! GET TO THE FRICKIN POINT ALREADY! What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Holy Mal... You don't have to burst me ear drums..." Gani complained.

"Yeah well... Mallory, incase you haven't noticed, Gani's birthday is tomorrow." Raz said while putting his finger in his ear.

"Oh right! Yeah... Heh, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you even though it's going to be your birthday." She told Gani.

"You've never went easy on me anyway..." Gani muttered.

"Heh, the lesser for you to expect it then!" Mallory responded.

"Eh well... I'm walking home with Raz now. See ya tomorrow." Gani said as he walks past Mallory.

"Yeah, see ya Mallory." Raz said as he followed Gani.

Mallory turns towards them while they walk out the door, thinking to herself again.

_Heh... It's his birthday tomorrow, so I'd doubt that he'd be mad..._ Mallory thought as she walks down the hall.

_Or will he?..._

**END of Epic 1**


	3. Epic 2: Happy Birthday?

**Epic 2: Happy Birthday?**

Gani arrives at his house after dropping Raz off, he walks inside and goes straight upstairs to his room. When he got there, he sat in his desk, thinking to himself while reading his book.

"Yes... This is it. Tomorrow, I'll finally fulfill my dream as a Summoner. It's perfect; my parents would have to let me go because it IS my birthday..."

He flips through his book until he stopped at a page about Sylph.

"Heh heh... Sylph..." Gani thought to himself as he begins to daydream.

_"I summon thee! Come, Sylph!"_

A blinding light flashes the whole area as three spirits appear infront of Gani.

"What do you wish from us?" Sephie, the sword wielding Sylph questioned.

"I'm kind of hot right now; can you give me a simple breeze?" Gani responded.

"You... Can't be serious..." Sephie replied.

"Hey I'm the Summoner, you're the spirit. Now tell me, what does the spirit do?"

"...Listen to the Summoner..."

"And what _**aren't **__you doing?"_

"...As... As you wish..." Sephie muttered as she turned to the other Sylph.

"Sylph! Let us create a windy day for Gani!"

"Okay!" Yutis and Fairess respond.

The three of them gather and created a windy environment, the wind blows through Gani's hair as he begins to summon another spirit.

"Ahh, that's the stuff... Now, I summon thee! Undine!"

Another blinding flash occurs as Undine appears infront of Gani.

"Why have you summoned me, master Gani?" Undine asked.

"Make me a glass of lemonade." Gani responds

"...Can you repeat that again?"

"I said make me a glass of lemonade!"

"...You're kidding me..."

"Why do you spirits keep complaining! I ordered it, so do it!"

"Un... Understood..." Undine replied and quickly brews up a glass of lemonade. At first sight of the glass, Gani asked,

"What, no straw?"

"I... I Apologize..." Undine muttered as she places a straw inside the glass of lemonade.

"Excellent!" Gani yelled as he drank from his glass.

"Now, Efreet!..."

Gani was found asleep on his desk, talking to himself,

"No, don't burn the popcorn... I just want you to pop it..."

Gani's father was found standing beside him,

"Gani, wake up son..." His father said as he was shaking him.

Gani responds by snoring.

"WAKE...UP...SON..." His father said again, this time shaking Gani harder.

Gani still doesn't respond. His father then walks outside his room and walks inside his bedroom. He grabs something from his desk and walks back into Gani's room. He then holds a bike horn near Gani's ear.

"Gani..." His dad warned as he gets ready to squeeze the horn.

***HONK!***

"WAKE UP SON!"

"WOAH!" Gani screamed in shock as he fell off his chair and lands on his bed.

"Gani, when you take a nap... You reallytake a nap..." his father sighed.

"Argh dad! If you knew I was taking a nap, then why the hell did you wake me up!" Gani asked, nearly yelling.

"Well you see; it's going to be your special day tomorrow. So your mother and I decided that we should discuss your present with you."

"Wha..? Why do you wanna do that?"

"Do you remember last year?"

"Oh, right..."

"Happy birthday Gani!" Their parents cheered as his father hands him his present.

"Aw right!" Gani cheered as he unwraps his present. After unwrapping the present, it revealed to be an N-Gage.

"It's... An N-Gage..." Gani muttered nervously.

"Yup! We put alot of thought into your present son! We hope you like it!" His mother told him.

"Ha ha... Yup, thanks..." Gani replied as he laughed nervously.

"After that day, we never saw you use that N-Gage anymore." His dad informed.

"Oh uh... I-I still play it!" Gani stammered as he noticed the N-Gage on the floor, swiftly kicking it under his bed.

"Even though, your mother and I have already decided on this. So, we'll discuss about what we should get you in dinner. Better start thinking about it now Gani." his father informed him as he left the room.

"Oh I will..." Gani muttered to himself.

"I **will**... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gani yelled as he laughed evilly.

Just then, his father steps into Gani's room again.

"Oh and Gani, mom has made Eggbear liver with radish rice for dinner. Just wanted to inform you." Gani's dad informed him as he left the room again.

"...ARGH DAMMIT! I hate Eggbear liver..." Gani moaned as he continues to read his book.

\\\

Later at dinner, Gani and his parents were sitting at the dinner table, eating their Eggbear liver. Gani's mom first engaged in conversation.

"So Gani, have you thought long and hard about your present for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've finally decided on what I want." Gani replied.

"That's great son! What is it?" His father questioned.

"Well! I decided that tomorrow, I'll become a Summoner!"

The room was filled with silence for a moment, until Gani's mom asked him.

"Dear... I asked if you thought _long_ about this... Ah, are you sure _this_is what you want?..."

"Yep, I've already packed the stuff I need on my journey!" Gani responds.

"Ah um... Are you _really_sure?" His mom asked again.

"Yes! Sheesh! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

The room was filled with silence yet again.

"Well umm... Jerald, what do you think of this?" Gani's mom asked her husband.

"Ah... ABSOLUTELY NOT! I FORBID IT!" His father replied.

"Wha-What!" Gani stuttered in shock.

"Summoning is not a game Gani! You can't just say 'I'm gonna become a Summoner' just like that! You have to realize what's coming up for you!"

"But, I already know what I'm going into anyway!"

"Also, you're still not responsible enough to even think of it!"

"Gani... You also have school..." His mom added.

"Bu-But it's my birthday!" Gani yelled.

"So? Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you're going to get everything you want!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that..." Snapped Gani.

"Look Gani! I want you to get an excellent education as a Sybak Scientist!" His father ordered.

"But it's my dream to become a Summoner!"

"Gani! Can't you see what I'm trying to say! You can accomplish many things when you become a Scientist! Perform miracles, invent items, or even create the next Magitechnology! Now tell me, what the hell can you accomplish with Summoning? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"Argh dad! You can't tell **ME** what to do in **MY**life!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Gani, I am your father! I brought you to this damned world therefore I have complete control over your life!"

"GAH! You're so... DAMMIT!" Gani yelled as he leaves the dinner table, heading up into his room.

The table was filled with silence again.

"Wait Jerald... Did I just hear you say that _you_brought him to this world?" Gani's mother mocked.

"Doloris, now's not the time... That damned Gani, he actually prefers to be a Summoner instead of a Scientist! For heaven's sake, a Summoner Doloris!"

"I think you're being a bit too rough with him though.. I mean, why not let him become a Summoner when he's at that age? It is his life, like he said."

"No, I completely forbid it! No son of mine is going to become a useless Summoner..."

"Hmm, alrighty then." Gani's mom sighed as she continued to eat her food.

Back inside Gani's room, Gani was found throwing all his books in the garbage, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs, until he falls into his bed, crying.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL WON'T HE LET ME BECOME A SUMMONER! HE CAN'T TELL **ME**WHAT TO DO!" Gani continues to cry as he pounds his fist towards his bed.

"Maybe... *sniff* Maybe he's right... I guess, I'm not cut out to be a Summoner after all.. I should just give up..." He thought to himself while crying.

For the rest of the night, Gani was revealing mixed emotions. Anger, hatred, depression, remorse, until he got so tired that he fell asleep.

\\\

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

The sound of Gani's alarm clock filled his room. Startled, Gani jumps out of his bed and realizes what day it is. Immediately, he got depressed. He dresses into his school uniform, grabs his stuff and walks out the door. His mom was downstairs and greeted Gani,

"Happy 16th Gani!" His mom cheered.

But Gani just walks outside, without even noticing his mom's warm greeting.

While walking to school, he noticed his friends, Raz walking up to him.

"Hey Gani! Happy bir-"

But before Raz finished his greeting, Gani just nudges Raz away with his shoulder and continues to walk, as if he was ignoring him.

"What the... What's eating him?" Raz thought to himself as he follows Gani.

The two of them got to school, and Mallory was right infront of the classroom door.

"Happy birthday Gani! Aren't 'cha happy that you're officially 16?"

Gani just stares at her.

"Woah, what's with the silent treatment, huh? What, you thought I didn't buy you a present? Well I did! So here, check it out!" Mallory hands him a small present with red ribboning.

Gani takes the present, but still doesn't respond.

"Hey, earth to Gani... This is your cue to open your present and thank me for putting _lots_of thought into it." Mallory instructed.

Instead, Gani just shoves Mallory away and opens the classroom door.

"Ow hey! Gani! What the hell is your problem!" Mallory questioned.

"None of your business..." Gani responds.

"What? Aw c'mon, it's your birthday! Tell us what's wr-"

"I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gani shouted as he slams the door infront of his friend.

"What the... Why is Gani so mad all of a sudden?" Mallory thought to herself until she noticed Raz across the hall. She walks up to him, asking,

"Hey Raz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." he replies, "What is it?"

"Well... Have you noticed that Gani's a little bit... Mad today?"

"No duh, I walked to school with him."

"You mean, he was pissed at you too?"

Raz nods nervously.

"...Do you know what's bugging him Raz?"

"I have no idea... I tried asking him while we were walking, but he keeps ignoring it or says _None of your business._"

"I know! I mean just earlier, I greeted him with a happy birthday and gave him his present, and you know what he did? He just gives me this depressed look, takes the present and yells at me!"

"Heh, leave it to Gani to pick this day to be mad eh?"

"Haha... Y-yeah, I guess.." Mallory stammered.

At that moment, the memories of her classmates, Seraph's wound & Gohota's warning zapped through her mind, all at once. She then thought to herself.

_Crap... I only have a few hours until our Swordsman class starts... That should be enough time to cheer him up a bit, I hope..._

***RING!***

"Well, time for class Mallory." Raz said as he went in the classroom.

"Oh right..." Mallory replied as she followed him in.

In class, Professor Atori greets his students,

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Atori." Most of his students replied.

"Today, we'll be doing a little assignment today…"

Professor Atori then turns to Gani.

"Seems like Gani actually made it to class early today. What caused you to come so early to class now hmm?"

Gani just turns his head away.

"Anywho, our assignment today will carry on form yesterday's lesson. This will be a partner assignment and this time, I'm letting you pick your partners. Once you're paired up with a fellow classmate, please come to my desk and I'll give you two your assignment."

The class remains silent.

"Oh but of course you may start!" Atori verified.

Upon hearing that, the class began to move and start to get noisy.

Mallory, who was seated three rows above Gani has thought of and excellent idea, she thought to herself.

_Haha, this'll be my time to calm Gani down a bit. I'll partner up with him and while we're working, I'll try and get a little bit of cheering up into him! And if we finished the assignment early, then that'll give me more time to negotiate with him! It's perf—huh?_

Mallory noticed that Raz was already speaking to Gani below her.

_Grrr Raz… Why do __YOU__ have to get in the way?..._Mallory thought to herself as she walks up to the two.

"So… You wanna be partners?" Raz asked Gani.

Gani doesn't respond.

"Oh don't worry; I studied the lecture yesterday, so we'll be – WOAH!"

Mallory shoves Raz out of the way and turns to Gani, asking him:

"Hey Gani, how about _we_be partners eh?"

Gani still doesn't respond.

"It'll be awesome if we worked together on this. With my brains and your… Your…" Mallory thought to herself for a moment.

"WRITING SKILLS! Yeah, with your writing skills and my intellect, we should be able to finish this assignment in no time! You know, I can't write as fast as you and if I did, it wouldn't be as legible and with your writing… Yeah!" Mallory explained.

Raz starts poking Mallory, "Mallory, can I speak with you for a sec?"

"Oh!" Mallory turns to Raz, "Yeah sure, of course! What do you want Razzy Spazzy?"

"…I'd like to speak with you in private…" Raz muttered as he walked away.

"Alrighty then." Mallory replied as she follows him.

"Sooo… What are you gonna tell me?"

"Well first things first… Don't ever… **EVER**call me that name again…"

"Oh you mean _Razzy Spazzy_? I thought that was a good one…"

Raz twitches upon hearing that, "ARGH! I hate that name! Just… Just don't call me that again, alright!"

"Okay okay…"

"Alright good…." Raz sighs in relief.

"And… The second thing?"

"Oh right, why do you want to partner up with Gani so badly?"

"Uhh, umm… I have my reasons, okay!" Mallory stammered.

"Oh really? Well, hate to break it to you but you just can't interfere with me and Gani. I mean, we've basically been through everything together ever since the beginning of time! There's no possible reason why you'd want to partner up with him…"

Just then, Raz gasped in excitement.

"Ohhhhh… Now I know the reason…" Raz's then began to stare at Mallory awkwardly.

"Err… R-Raz? What are you getting at?..."

"You're starting to like Gani now, aren't you?"

"Well no duh I like him, we're friends after all."

"No… I mean, like,like him…" Raz smirked.

"…EW! No way! He and I… We're just… Just friends! That's all! Why would I ever have feelings for him?"

"Oh sure… Rejection is the first step. Next, you two will be—"

Mallory slaps Raz across his face.

"OW!" Raz cried in pain.

"Wanna start that crap with me again?" Mallory threatened.

"N-no!... I… I Understand now…" Raz murmured.

"**UNDERSTAND WHAT!**" Mallory questioned as she started to pinch Raz's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! OKAY! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Raz screamed in agony.

"Alright good..." Mallory calms herself down as she releases her grip.

"Ouch sheesh… You didn't have to hurt me…" Raz muttered while rubbing his ear.

"Well, you shouldn't be assuming things like that so it wouldn't have happened!"

"Fine fine… I'll let you partner up with Gani…" Raz whined as he walked away.

"Heh heh, okay." Mallory said to herself as she walks back to Gani.

Gani grunts and rolls his eyes.

"Oh right! So Gani… Wanna be partners?"

Gani shrugs and moans.

"Uh… Well great! C'mon, let's go to Professor Atori and get our assignment!"

Gani just stares at her, blankly.

"Oh right, you don't like him… It's alright then! I'll go get it myself! I'm sure he'll understand!"

Gani shrugs as Mallory walks to Atori's desk; Atori was the first to speak.

"Ah Mallory, I assume you've already picked your partner, correct?"

"Yup! I picked Gani."

"Ga-Gani!" Atori questioned in shock, "Might I ask why you chose him?"

"Eh well y'know, ya gotta partner up with different people every now and then."

"Hmm… Ah, I understand… Now, where is he?"

"He's at his desk."

"And why isn't he with you?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed… He has an issue with you so… I decided to take the assignment myself. Oh, but don't tell him that I told you!"

"Oh really? Well, that's understandable… Alright, here's the assignment." Professor Atori said as he hands Mallory the assignment.

"Okay, thanks professor." Mallory replied as she walks back to Gani.

As she walks back, Professor Atori crosses his arms and muttered.

"Hmmm… Could they possibly be….?"

"Okay sooo… Let's begin with the first question, alright Gani?" Mallory instructed.

Gani just stares and sighs.

"Alright so… What object did Lloyd use to open the secret passage to the Asgard Ranch?"

Gani doesn't respond at all.

"Oh! Well, if you don't know the answer then that's okay! Luckily, I already know what the answer is… I think it's the Desian Orb! Now Gani, write it down please!" Mallory instructed as she hands Gani the assignment and a pencil.

Gani stares at the assignment for a moment, picks up the pencil and writes it down.

"Excellent! Now for the next question…"

Through each and every question, they both did their part in the assignment. Mallory answers the questions while Gani writes them down. After completing all 50 questions, Mallory cheered,

"Alright, we finished the assignment! We both did pretty well if I do say so myself…"

Gani just stares at her with the same depressed look, and sighs.

"Yep, looks like we still have some time before class ends, so how about you tell me how your day was?"

Gani stares at Mallory for a second, and turns away.

"Oh that's alright, if you don't wanna start then I will! Okay, y'know when I woke up, I expected my slippers to be at the left side of my bed, so I go to my left as usual but you know what? My slippers weren't there! I was like, _Holy crap! What hap_—"

Mallory stopped and noticed that Gani wasn't infront of her.

"…What the… Where did he go? I'll go ask the professor…" Mallory said to herself as she walked up to Atori's desk.

As soon as she got there, Professor Atori began to speak.

"You're wondering where Gani is?"

"Y-Yeah but… How did you—" She was cut off again.

"He's on his way to the bathroom right now, let him do his duty."

"Oh alright then…" She muttered as she turns around.

"Oh by the way Mallory, could you please hand in your assignment to me please?"

"Oh umm… Alright." Mallory stammered as she walked back to her sear.

Again, Atori crosses his arms, thinking,

_Heh… I guess they are…_

"Here's the assignment professor." Mallory hands in the assignment.

"Alright, you may go back to your seat now. Oh and don't worry, Gani will be here soon." Atori replies as he takes the assignment.

"Um… Yeah…" Mallory stammered as she walked back to her seat.

Atori sighs and thought to himself, _Yep… The signs are absolutely clear…_

When Mallory got back to her seat, she thought to herself,

_Damn… So far the plan isn't working… Looks like he's still pissed, maybe later… I should be able to calm him down until then. Haha, I still have a lot of time lef-_

She notices Gani taking his seat infront of her.

"Oh Gani! I already handed in the assignment, as you can see."

Gani just stares at Mallory with his same depressed face.

"Haha… I think you knew that already, didn't you? Ah… Haha…" Mallory laughs nervously.

***RING!***

The school bell rings as the students of Atori's class got out of their seats and left the classroom.

"Oh, well the school bell just rang Gani! See ya later!" Mallory said happily as she gets out of her seat.

Gani also gets up, and leaves the classroom, without leaving a single word in sight.

Mallory just stands there, watching him leave, thinking.

_This may actually take longer than I thought…_Mallory thought to herself as she walked outside of the classroom.

"Oh Mallory, I need to ask you something." Atori called upon his leaving student.

"Oh um… Alright Professor, what is it…" Mallory asked nervously as she walks up to him.

"It's about Gani…"

"Oh uh… What about?"

"Are you sure?..."

"Huh? Sure about what?..."

"You know what I'm talking about Mallory…"

"Uhhh… No I don't?..."

"Hmm…" Atori thinks to himself, "Never mind. Just, hang in there alright?"

"Umm… Ooookay… Goodbye Professor Atori…" Mallory said as she leaves the classroom.

_Hmm, seems like she's not ready yet…_ Atori thought to himself.

/

As the day goes by; whenever Mallory caught sight of Gani, she continues to cheer him up. From giving him some of her lunch to helping him out in Phys. Ed. However, through every attempt Gani has given the same response…. Absolute silence.

It was the final break period before the final class of the day, and Mallory was found lying down outside in the field, sighing.

"It's hopeless… I couldn't even make him smile… All that's left is the Swordsmanship cla—"

At that moment, she just realized.

"CRAP! SWORDSMANSHIP CLASS! If… If I don't cheer him up before class starts… Then…"

*RING!*

"DAMN! It's too late!" Mallory cried as she swiftly got up.

_I… I… Still have some time to cheer him up… Possibly, I could do it…" _She thought as she ran inside the school.

It took her a while but she finally made it in her class. However, no one was inside.

"Where could they—THE COURTYARD!" Mallory said to herself as she ran out of the classroom.

Immediately, she ran back inside and walked to her desk, grabbing her sword and armor.

"Hehe… Forgot my sword and armor…" She laughed nervously as she ran outside of the classroom.

She ran to the Courtyard as fast as she could. As soon as she got there, she saw all of her classmates eagerly waiting her arrival. Gohota Sensei called upon her,

"Mallory… You're late."

"Ah um… I'm sorry Gohota Sensei, I… I just lost track of time, that's all… Hehe…" Mallory stammered as she laughed nervously.

"Hm, I see. As long as you're here, it is alright. Now, you have match to finish Mallory."

"Oh right!" Mallory exclaimed as she ran in the middle of the arena equipped with her armor and blade.

"Good." Gohota replied as he turned to his students "Gani Hakudo, come forth!"

Gani steps infront of Mallory, still bearing the same depressed face he had throughout the day.

As the two turned to each other, Gohota begins to explain the rules.

"Seeing that we have enough class time today, let's make it a little intresting. Today, you two will be fighting in a best out of 3 rounds match. If you managed to cause your opponent to collapse once, you must defeat them again in the next round. The first to outlast their opponent twice wins the tournament, understood?"

"Ye-yeah…" Mallory stuttered.

Gani just nods his head.

"Excellent. Good luck to the both of you and…

**FINALS COMMENCE!**" Gohota shouted.

Both Gani and Mallory immediately rushed into one another, clashing their blades together when they got close. Mallory then asked Gani,

"Haha, Gani! It feels like you trained for this match, didn't you?"

"Mal…" Gani began to speak.

"Gani? Uhhh, what is it?"

"Thanks for cheering me up… I feel a lot better now thanks to you…."

"Oh! That's… That's good to hear!" Mallory sighed in relief.

"I mean c'mon, it's hard to keep a sad face each and every time you try and cheer me up. So yeah…"

"Heh heh.. I see…"

"Oh and I also didn't want to see yourself embarrass yourself any further. Very pathetic attempts Mal."

Mallory flinches upon hearing that, and threatened "Now that you told me that, you're gonna twice as bad!"

"Oh crap…." Gani gulped as he jumps away from Mallory.

Mallory jumps back as well and maintains her balance. Gani then rushes towards Mallory with his blade infront of him. Mallory reacts by thrusting her blade to the ground right infront of her.

_Huh…?_ Gani thought to himself as he immediately stopped infront of Mallory's blade.

"You let your guard Gani!" Mallory yelled as she sweep kicks Gani, causing him to drop his blade and fall face first to the ground.

Quickly, Gani struggles to his blade. However, he stopped as Mallory kicks it away from his reach.

"Heh heh… Too slow pal…" Mallory smirked as she points her blade towards Gani.

"And the first round is won by Mallory!" Gohota announces.

The class boos as several students yell out various response about the last match.

"Is this what we're gonna see in the next match? C'mon, this is pathetic."

"Borrrrrring…"

"Hey, maybe that Gani dork should just use his books as a weapon instead; it's so obvious that he can't wield a sword. I mean, look at that!"

"What a pathetic wimp…."

The class giggles as Gohota silences them down.

_Oh crap… Please, please Gani… Don't get pissed off because of them… I mean, what do they know?.. They don't know you…_ Mallory thought to herself as she stares at the crowd.

When she turned back to Gani however, she noticed that he hung his head down, as some tears begin to fall from his face.

"Ga… Gani…?" Mallory called in concern.

Gani brings his head up, revealing an angered expression across his face.

"Oh no…" Mallory said to herself.

"Okay, now that the class has calmed down…" Gohota said as he turned to the two combatants,

"Second Round, Commence!"

Immediately, Gani rushes towards Mallory, blade in thrusting position.

Nervously, Mallory sway to her right. However, Gani swings his blade swiftly towards Mallory, which made contact upon her stomach.

"Ugh!" Mallory grunts as she takes the hit.

Gani then takes one more slash at Mallory; she then noticed the blade and attempts to dodge it. However, his blade managed to cause a small cut across Mallory's cheek as she moved away from him.

Immediately, Mallory readied her blade while ignoring her fatigue and stared straight at Gani.

Gani rushes up towards Mallory again and begins to slash at her. This time, she blocks the attempt with her blade. Gani continues to attack Mallory with swift slashes, causing her to move back with each slash she blocks.

At the right moment, Gani sweep kicks Mallory, tripping her. Seeing the opportunity, Gani kicks Mallory up in the air like a soccer ball and digs the hilt of his blade right into her gut, causing her to fly from the opposite direction from Gani and landing facing first to the ground.

After watching Mallory land to the ground, Gani spins his sword into his sheath.

"It appears that… Gani has won the second round!" Gohota announced.

The class stood in complete silence and utter shock as they watch one of their most skillful students struggling to get up from the ground.

Panting, Mallory felt a jolt of pain on her cheek; she placed her right hand on her cut and rubs it a bit. Upon removing her hand and showing it to her face, she was shocked to see the sight of blood, dripping from her infected hand.

_Did… Did Gani just…_ Mallory thought to herself as she stares at Gani.

She rubs her cheek again, _Crap… I don't have enough time… I… I need to beat him before my head gets chopped off… Literally…_ She thought to herself as she readied her blade.

"Final round, commence!" Gohota announced.

This time, Mallory attempts to strike first, as she rushes towards Gani, delivering some swift slashes at him.

Gani blocks every slash Mallory attempts and jumps up in the air.

_Perfect!_ Mallory thought to herself.

"DEMONIC SWORD RAIN!" Mallory cried.

She creates a shockwave which catches Gani in the air, stopping him. Mallory then begins to thrust at him multiple times, knocking him down to the ground.

Mallory retreats after using her technique, and turned to the crowd.

_Thank god it's over…_ Mallory thought to herself as she sighed in relief.

She then turns to Gani. To her shock, Gani was found glaring straight at her.

_How... How did he?..._ Mallory thought to herself. _Argh, he's as persistent as ever… _She thought as she rushes towards Gani.

Mallory takes a slash at Gani. However, she catches nothing but air as Gani jumps over her.

"Huh? Where'd he go—"

She was cut off as a stabbing sound was heard from behind her, blood began to travel across the ground beneath her.

Mallory felt a heavy jolt of pain strike through her body, she then turns to Gani, and noticed that his blade was dripping with blood.

She soon realized what Gani has done, and these were the last few words she asked from him.

"Ga… Gani… How could you?..." Was all she asked as she fell to the ground.

The whole courtyard was filled with silence as Gani stands over his fallen opponent, his comrade, his so called "friend" as blood continues to drip from his blade. Soon enough, Gohota shouted.

"MEDICS! SOMEONE GET THE MEDICS OVER HERE! FAST!" He yelled as he rushes towards Mallory with his students.

Some of his students ran inside the school to contact the school medicas.

As Gani looks over his opponent, Gohota called upon him.

"GANI! HAVE YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Wha?" Gani shakes his head as if he was in a trance, and realizes the situation that has happened right infront of him.

It was him, standing over his best friend, bleeding to death. His classmates and teacher surround her with heavy concern. His blade soaked with her blood, the whole environment around him was splattered with it.

He stares at the situation for a moment, drops his blade to the ground and runs away, wiping the tears before they dripped from his eyes.

"Sensei!" One of the students cried, "Gani is getting away! Stop him!"

The student got up but is immediately stopped by Gohota.

"He's not of importance right now… What is important is that we must treat one of your students away from near death…" Gohota explained.

"Oh okay…" the student stammered.

_I'll deal with him later…_ Gohota thought to himself as the school medics arrive and takes Mallory.

\\\

Outside of the school, Gani was found leaning against a wall, crying.

"What… What happened to me!..."

The shocking memories of him stabbing through Mallory's armor and the sight of blood splattering all over his blade has occurred all at once in his mind.

Gani cries to himself again.

"I… DAMMIT! I could've killed her!" He turns to the wall and pounds his fist into it.

While wiping the tears away from his eyes, he turned away from the wall and noticed Gohota Sensei walking inside the Nurse's Office through the school's window.

_I…. I NEED TO CHECK ON HER! _ Gani thought to himself as he ran inside the school.

_Dammit Mal… Don't die on me…_ Gani eventually made it to the Nurse's office, and quickly walks inside…


End file.
